


Gabriel

by we8932668



Series: Leash [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Gabriel Gives Bad Advice (Supernatural), Helpful Gabriel (Supernatural), In Dean's Opinion, Knives, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Sharing of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved Gabriel (Supernatural), Unhelpful Gabriel (Supernatural), in his opinion, it comes from a place of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we8932668/pseuds/we8932668
Summary: From his time in Asmodeus's lockup, Gabriel remembers you, Asmodeus's young nephilim lover and lieutenant. Now Gabriel needs some grace, and you need someone to take control.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Leash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167386
Kudos: 4





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> A note about the timeline: Gabriel was only with Asmodeus briefly, and busted himself out. Later, Lucifer and Cas are captured by Asmodeus per canon, but Lucifer kills him in their escape attempt. 
> 
> This series is developing, and chapter numbers may change.

You looked as Gabriel remembered, all dark eyes and tense jaw and long eyelashes. You wore one of the Winchester boys's flannels, and the extra fabric only exaggerated your leanness, that telltale type that the archangel knew came from spending too much time around beings for whom eating was optional. You moved like a demon, even, leading with your hips and lurking around on silent feet. It was a small thing, but a stark contrast to the way Castiel and Jack stood, shoulders back and proud. 

He expected you to seem...better. Happier than you had at Asmodeus's. You didn't. He could fear the cold fear and wariness rolling off you, could read it in every line of your muscles. He understood, though.

Even after he got free, there were times he felt like he'd never escaped that cold, cramped cell at Asmodeus's compound. It had to be worse for you. You walked in there a long time ago, and hadn't walked out.

For Gabriel--and Sam and Castiel, for that matter--grace extraction involved a needle, restraints, and excruciating levels of pain. Sam had warned him of the Stockholm sitch you were in, so he wasn't surprised when you offered up your grace to him anyway. He expected one of the bunker dwellers to descend into the bowels of the building and emerge with a syringe, maybe some leather cuffs, and a grim expression. 

"You got a blade?" you asked him through the hair tie between your teeth.

Gabriel blinked a few times as you gathered up your hair. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Can we give him the archangel blade?"

Cas nodded and went to retrieve it. Gabriel's voice lifted in hope. "You found it?" 

Castiel passed the older angel the golden dagger. Gabriel twirled it between his fingers and felt it ground him with its familiar weight. Laughing, he tucked it into his belt and looked up into the small smile on your face. You seemed to be waiting for something.

He leaned back and forth on the balls of his feet. "So...?"

"Yeah." Your ponytail swung when you slid off the war table. "Let's get it on. Take a seat."

He pulled a chair out and sat, and immediately got a lapful of nephilim.

"Ooo _-kay_ , sugar!" Gabriel raised his chin to look at you, hands finding your hips. "Don't remember this being part of Asmodeus's procedure."

Behind you, Dean's lip curled, hands forming fists without realizing he was doing it. Sam raised his eyebrow, leaning onto his heels to shoot Cas a look behind Dean's back. 

"You've never done this before?"

Deciding that he had enough juice to kick Dean's ass if it came down to it, Gabriel manipulated your hips to grind against his denim-clad crotch. "What do you think?"

"That you're enjoying this too much." You grabbed the archangel blade and pressed the hilt into his hand, and then bared your neck. 

Gabriel's dick gave a twitch at the submissive gesture. A part of him wanted to tell you never to give that much trust to a complete stranger, but he wanted your grace more. He drew the tip of the blade across your throat, and at the sight of silver, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Darting out his tongue to wet his lips, he wrapped a cautious hand around your neck, thumb stroking the patch of skin beneath your earlobe. You arched into the touch. 

Both your eyes fluttered shut when he closed his lips around the wound; yours at his bristles scratching at the hollow of your neck, his at the copper taste of your grace. As he drew in it, he felt warmth flow through him like an injection of contrast dye. Gabriel detoured, trailing open-mouthed kisses up your neck and setting to work with tongue and teeth against a spot that made you writhe on his lap. You leaned forward to thread your finger's in Gabriel's hair, the motion bringing you over the archangel's half-hard cock. Gabriel smiled against your throat between sucking down your grace. Keeping you pinned, he marked you up with little red bruises; as you became more human, the better it felt. Finally, you pulled on his hay-colored hair. He fell back, iris outlined in glowing blue, pupils blown.

You got off him, steps faltering as the room spun a little. You ran into Cas behind you, and he caught you around the neck. He swiped his thumb over the cut to heal it, disappearing the hickeys, too. As your body adjusted to the new grace level, the lights shone too brightly, the buzz of the bunker sounding off too loudly. You made your exit, suddenly needing more than anything to nap.

"[Y/N,] wait." Gabriel, standing, stopped you before you disappeared into the hallway. "Thank you." He gave you a real, rare boyish smile. 

You nodded at him, unable to help your smile. "You better not let him stay," you told Dean. "I'll want to keep him."


End file.
